Prove Him Wrong
by Soraki
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt: After the battle with Bakura, Yami starts to doubt the loyalty of his High Priest and needs a little...convincing.... [SetoYami - Oneshot]


**[Warnings]:** This is a Seto/Yami fic. That means shounen-ai (boy/boy lovin')!

**[Disclaimer]:** I don't own yugioh; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and all those other godly people.

Yeah, I should be working on ch03 of 'Engaged' or ch02 of 'The Only One Who Understands' but writer's block has grown quite attached to me. I usually write something when inspiration comes beating the crap outta me, but that's busy beating someone else up write now…

So this is what ya get. It's a short one-shot in Yami's POV and it takes place in Ancient Egypt 9during the battle with Bakura). Everything I know about that part is based on Lomelindi's 'Come What May.' Her fic ownz you all. Go read it. But first read mine.

[ ( ^^) ( ^^ ) (^^ )]

'Prove Him Wrong,' a SetoYami fanfiction

Your eyes are empty. I can't tell what you're thinking. I search desperately for something—anything—that will show my how you really feel. I don't want to believe Bakura. I don't want to believe that you want to kill me, but I can't shake that thought from my mind.

I rule over a vast country coveted by other nations of the world. I rule as the boy king of Egypt. At the age of sixteen, almost all believe I am too inexperienced to rule over such a country. Many wish to relieve me of my burden. I pray that you are not one of them.

Nothing in your eyes shows your loyalty. Nothing shows betrayal. But why do I even think you would turn against me? You risk your life for me _everyday_. Today was no exception. You fought Bakura with your ka-monster three times. You took a countless number of blows for me. You chose to take those blows for me.

I tear my eyes away from you and turn to Bakura. I stare at the tomb robber now, all my anger and confusion directed at his tired body. It doesn't matter who triumphs in this battle; Bakura has already won. Everyone suspects a traitor. And I can't help but suspect you.

I don't want to kill Bakura anymore. I want to draw out his torture for as long as I can. I hate him. I hate him for desecrating my father's body, for disrupting the peace in the palace, and for hurting my high priests. I hate him for turning me against you.

I summon Obelisk the Tormentor. I can hear all the startled gasps around me but I'm not listening. I just want Bakura to die a slow and painful death. But not even the wrath of a god can hurt Bakura the way I want to. He hurt you. He wants me to hurt you.

God's Hand Crush nearly kills Bakura. Good, he can still feel pain. But before I unleash more attacks, he leaves. The physical battling ends with Bakura's escape. He leaves me here to fight my mental war alone.

Mahado runs up to me and apologized for failing to protect my father's tomb. He takes the boy away for a proper restoration. I watch Mahado as he scurries away to complete his tasks. He is always loyal to me. But what about you?

Everyone in the room falls silent as I gaze at your badly beaten body. Blood flows freely from the numerous cuts that cover your slender limbs. Your torn white robes are laced with dirt and more blood. You stare into my ruby eyes with your vibrant sapphire ones, silently questioning me. Why do you have to be the one who betrays me? Then Bakura's exact words come back to me.

_"Tell me, Pharaoh. How are you so sure that none of your precious high priests have had thoughts of betrayal?"_

That's when I realize that Balura never mentioned you. I was the first to suspect you. And now it's too late to clear my thoughts. The damage is done. I now suspect you of treason.

You don't deny it. You stand there, completely motionless as I approach you. I don't stop walking until I am directly in front of you. My lips are inches away from yours.

As I stand there, I notice our differences. Our eyes are the epitome of your difference. Red and blue, ruby and sapphire, fire and ice. But they carry on into our personalities. I am reserved and quiet. You are open and loud. I am loyal to my country. Will you be traitorous to your king?

Your battered body should be enough to wipe those thoughts from my mind. But it's not. I need more. I gently place my hands on your cheeks, careful to avoid all the wounds. Your cerulean eyes become clouded with confusion. My scarlet eyes slide shut as I close the distance between us. Three words escape my lips before the claim yours.

"Prove him wrong."

Your muscles tense a first. My hands soothingly slide down to your shoulders in an attempt to make you relax. I slowly run my tongue across your lips and they part, allowing me entrance to dominate your mouth. But I deny it. I pull away and look into your eyes. Once again, you blocked off all your emotions and I can't see a thing. With a swish of my crimson cape, I leave the throne room and head for my royal chambers, whispering those same three words into your ear as I pass you by.

[ ( ^^) ( ^^ ) (^^ )]

Two days later and you have yet to prove him wrong. My fears are growing steadily and I have no way to quell them. I need your help to do that. I haven't seen you since I kissed you. I have been locked in my room and surrounded by guards and you haven't paid a visit to your king. I'm getting suspicious.

Now I lay on my bed when I hear your strong footsteps on the cold stone floor. I sit up and you come sit next to me. Your eyes are filled with determination. I don't like the silence; please, do something.

So you do. You push me down on the bed and climb on top of me. For a moment I'm scared. I fear that you're going to show your betrayal and not your loyalty. That moment is short-lived as you furiously crush your lips to mine. My lips part as I gasp and you take full advantage of the opportunity. You slip your tongue into my mouth and it's your turn to dominate me. I wrap my arms around your neck and pull your body closer, grinding our hips together in a very provocative manner.

You pull away and stare into my flaming crimson eyes with your icy azure ones. You lightly brush your lips on mine, breathing your words onto my lips. "Don't doubt me."

"I won't." I pant heavily as your lips begin caress my neck and slowly move down to my shoulders. Your hands fumble with the clasps of my robes. You whisper in my ear the sentence I've been longing to hear.

_"Then let me prove him wrong.."_

[ ( ^^) ( ^^ ) (^^ )]

*le sigh* SetoYami action for your crazed fans out there. Unfortunately, this didn't turnout as good as it did my head, but that's what happens when you try to write away your writer's block and inspiration is mad at you. But d'ya know what inspiration likes? It likes reviews!! I know you wanna press the pretty purple button!!!

[ s o r a k i t h e t o r m e n t o r ]


End file.
